Hige
Enterance # Hige pops out of nowhere and spouts some Japanese https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVfR70NkQPE Skip to 0:13 # Hige comes out of the sky and farts Igniz and Original Zero who was already here out of existence Special Attacks Neutral B - Throwing your teammates Hige can throw Krizalid, Original Zero. and Igniz and use them as projectiles. When they hit your opponents, they get pushed back a little. They deal 2-4% damage each. However there is a delay every time you throw one of them, so its possible to get interrupted. This means you can't easily spam it like Mario's fireball or Megaman's megabuster. Its best to use it when you are far away from the rest of the competition. Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVfR70NkQPE&t=13s Skip to 1:30 Side B - Stand Arm Hige can shoot a green see through arm at the opponent. It's travel speed is very fast so its hard to avoid but it can only go in a straight line. Once it hits you, you are frozen in place and Hige has a bunch of knifes in his hand. The enemy will stay in place where he/she was hit. That means if you are hit midair, you stay in the air.Time temporally stops. and Hige teleports behind the enemy with the knifes surrounding the enemy(however if you were hit midair, Hige teleports to the ground).Once the knifes hit the enemy, the time stop ends and deals damage between 17-23%. He has invincibilityframes until the knifes hit the enmey. Depending on the enemy's position and how long it take for him/her to hit the ground, Hige can still attack to maximize damage. Make sure to use this carefully because you could telaport into a situation where you get sandwiched by other players. Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVfR70NkQPE&t=13s Skip to 3:32 Up B - Maruke A white aura surrounds Hige and makes him float in the air. The aura harms anyone whose in his way. Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVfR70NkQPE&t=13s Skip to 11:54 Down B - Laser Vision Hige can shoot a laser beam in a downward diagonal position that goes in a forward direction. When it hits a enemy, it pushes them back as the beam goes and damages them. The damage can range from 17% to 55%. After the beam is finished, it leaves behind a trail of flame. If the enemy goes over it, it will harm them and will force them to block.However you have to wait 5 seconds to use it again. Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVfR70NkQPE&t=13s Skip to 11:19 Down B Midair - Maruke A white aura surrounds Hige and makes him float in the air. The aura harms anyone who touches him. Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVfR70NkQPE&t=13s Skip to 11:54 Final Smash - Ultimate Destruction Yellow energy surrounds Hige and catches any anyone of his vicinity. The energy turns into a pillar and Hige floats up with the enemies still stuck in place. It cuts into a cut scene where we see Hige in air with orbs surrounding him, preparing to stike down. The orbs turns into a yellow aura and then Hige comes down immediately. When he hits the ground, there is a explosion of yellow energy killing everyone. This move is unavoidable, even you avoid the first part of the Final Smash, you'll get hit by the second part. Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tyoerm3MkM&t=9s Skip to 1:18 KOSFX KOSFX1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVfR70NkQPE&t=13s Skip to 5:20 KOSFX2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVfR70NkQPE&t=13s Skip to 12:25 Star KOSFX: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JG8Y4PVObXs Skip to 0:30 Screen KOSFX: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9FPpSasZks Skip to 2:57 Taunts # "Taunt 1: Jumandoru Pon To Kuretaze" # "Taunt 2: Kinniku Morimori Machoman No Hentai Da" # "Tadano Kakashi Desuna" Victory options + Falire # Sexy time with Chizuru https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDubS3eQYN0 skip to 1:53 # Gay rainbow with Final Fantasy 7 victory theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EX7LROhtxPk skip to 2:45 # The Geddan dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVfR70NkQPE skip to 17:25 Failure: Turns his back and not look Standard Attacks Basic Attacks (On Ground) * Side-A: Variation of use of Bladed Cloak * Up-A: Variation of use of Bladed Cloak * Down-A: Blue Aura Aerial Attacks * Down-A: Red Energy surrounds Hige's foot then quickly goes down at a 45 degree angle harming anyone is his way Smashes * Up - Lightning Crusher * Down - Titian Knuckle * Side - Throws a explosion....I think Grabs * Up Grab: Hige kneels down and farts on you * Down Grab: He grabs you and slam you on the ground * Side Grab: His shadow extends to you and does some punches and kicks * Throttle: He hits you multiple times with his arm Character Description He is on a crap ton of drugs and he is baitsh!t insane. Extras Palettes * Yellow and red * Dark green and red * Dark red and Dark green * Purple and dark green * brown and red Stage Nests layer Stage theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zpv3K49I7ow Trivia This is the video i used where i based most of his moves on Category:Mugen Category:King of Fighters Mugen Category:Cheap Characters Category:Japanese Category:Japan Category:Male Category:Crazy Character Category:Mustache Category:Beard Category:Playable Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Lawl MAD Suggested Characters Category:Human